


Vitya’s Private Collection

by Elenca



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Hook, Digital Art, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenca/pseuds/Elenca
Summary: A peek at a spread of sexy private polaroids taken of Japan’s Ace, Katsuki Yuuri.My full piece for the Shibari/Kinbaku Yuri!!! On Ice charity Zine, Rope Burn, as well as each of the images for the photographs themselves without the directional shifts and skews.





	Vitya’s Private Collection

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

  


｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

  


｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

  


｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

  


｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

  



End file.
